


Home

by xLoveMx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jarchie - Freeform, and we need it, because they deserve it, fluff and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: And right then it felt as if something had fallen into place, like a shift in the universe had occurred and put things back where they belonged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is just a little something based on a post that I saw on tumblr and found INSANELY cute!! So yes, enjoy the fluff ( with a hint of angst for you there ) and let me know if you enjoyed it! x

“Archie, you really have to stop hanging out here in the middle of the night.” Jughead grinned, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched his best friend approach the diner. It wasn´t like he really minded Archie being here, any time spent with the other boy was time he treasured, even if he wouldn´t admit that out loud.

“What? I can´t come to spend time with my best friend?” Archie shot back and his grin was as wide as Jughead´s.

“You know that would be a reasonable explanation if you had known I`m here.”

“You´re always here.” Archie leaned against the bannister and Jughead tried really hard not to let the warmth spreading through his chest distract him. If Archie had wanted to see Betty he would have only needed to go across the street, but he had come to the diner, because he knew that was where Jughead always hung out. Even more so these days now that the position formerly taken by Hermione Lodge had been vacated ever since she had taken on a new job with Archie´s father.

“Yes well, I work here.” Jughead reminded him with a smile. _And I live here too,_ He added as an afterthought, though he wasn´t going to burden Archie with that. Or anyone else, for that matter.

There was a small room in the back, which he could sleep and leave his things in as an exchange for always being the one to do the late shift. It sounded worse than it was, really, because while the diner was open 24 hours there were rarely any people in this town who actually came out to eat or have a drink this late.

“But honestly Archie, what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be getting some rest? You´ve been working hard on the field and with your music,” Jughead trailed off, his eyes falling on the other boy´s hand. “How´s your wrist?”

Archie glanced down at his hand, momentarily surprised at how Jughead knew, but the question had already answered itself. This was Jug, he _always_ knew what was going on, especially when it was about Archie.

“It´s fine.” He then replied, shrugging. He had taken the tape off and while his wrist was still a little sore Archie was sure that he´d be alright.

Jughead´s expression softened a little and he shook his head. “Are you sure? I´m the last person to stick my nose…”

“Oh really?” Archie countered with a laugh and Jughead shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine. I´m the **first** person to stick my nose into your business, but that´s because I care.” And that was about as far as Jughead was going to go when it came to his feelings for Archie. He had never been big on the whole emotions thing, unless it came to writing of course, but there was just something about Archie Andrews that had always caught him off guard.

They were as different as they could be, and a friendship between them should have never lasted as long as it had, which was probably why it had hit him even harder when things had fallen apart over the summer. Jughead tried not to let those thoughts invade his mind though, especially not now that they were trying to mend things.

He wasn´t sure if things would go back to the way they had been, but maybe they didn´t have to. Maybe they´d have a chance at building something new.

“I know.” Archie pulled him from his thoughts then and Jughead looked up, wrapping his arms a little tighter around himself. The days in Riverdale were still warm, but the nights had gotten colder and he had only come out here when he had seen Archie approach and therefore wasn´t wearing anything but the diner uniform, which was mandatory.

Archie noticed, of course, because that was how it had always been. Even if Jughead had managed to hide that he basically had no place to live ( even before the drive in had closed ) Archie had noticed that something was off and he had found a way to make it better.

Maybe that was why it had been so devastating to Jughead when Archie had cancelled the road trip without any further notice. It hadn´t even been about the damn road trip itself, Jug would have been happy to cancel it if he had just been able to spend time with Archie, but the other boy had changed over the summer, had become more secretive and closed off, and it had hurt. Simply because there had never been secrets between them before. At least not secrets that had threatened their friendship.

That was in the past now, thankfully. Miss Grundy was gone and Archie was actually making an effort to be his friend and even if they had to start all over again Jughead would take what he could get.

Once again Archie pulled him from his thoughts then, but this time it was with actions rather than words. Jughead needed a moment to process the fact that Archie had taken off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around Jug´s shoulders.

For a moment he was honestly stunned, and also a little terrified that Archie could notice the blush that had quite obviously risen to his cheeks.

“You looked like you were freezing to death there slowly.” Archie offered him one of his trademark smiles and it was doing absolutely nothing to reduce the blush on Jughead´s face. “And I kinda need you around. You know?”

And right then it felt as if something had fallen into place, like a shift in the universe had occurred and put things back where they belonged. Even if that meant that Archie´s jacket belonged wrapped around Jughead´s shoulders.

“Yes well. Thanks, but you´re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” Jughead replied eventually, his smile beginning to mirror Archie´s. “I assume you´re now thinking I owe you at least a milkshake, right?” He was teasing, of course, but he also knew that Archie wouldn´t say no to a milkshake. “Come on then, before you´re the one who starts freezing.”

And with that Jughead pushed the door open and waited for Archie to follow him into the diner. His arms easily slipped into the jacket that was a little too big for him, but he really couldn´t care less, because it was warm and it smelled like Archie, like _home_.

“Well, I can´t really say no if you´re insisting like that, can I?” Archie teased then as he pushed through the door and into the diner. Jughead rolled his eyes and closed the door, the warmth of the diner being nothing compared to the warmth of Archie´s jacket.

And while he had always known that home wasn´t a _place_ to him, he hadn´t realized that it was, and probably had been ever since they had met, his best friend, but Jughead couldn´t really say that he had any complaints about it.


End file.
